The Flu Bug
by Fulfill Your Every Desire
Summary: Carlos is sick and who better to take care of him then Kendall? KENLOS SLASH! Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Hey guys, another new Kenlos one-shot. Yeah, I know the title is rather lame but I couldn't think anything else. **

**Soon, I'm hoping to start a Kenlos multi-chaptered story. I have a plot for it, just have to start writing it. I'm off from school for the summer but I have a summer job so I may not be on that much. Sorry Kenlos shippers.**

**Anyways, thanks for checking out this and I hope you enjoy it. Please do R&R.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, that privilege belongs to Scott Fellows. **

* * *

******The Flu Bug**

The harsh sound of the alarm clock awoke Carlos from his sleep; it sounded louder then usual.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a pounding headache and every movement seemed to make it worse. His whole body ached and despite the warm temperature of apartment 2J, he found himself freezing. His face felt congested and his throat felt like it was coated by sandpaper, even as he swallowed in an attempt to moisten it, which only caused him to wince.

He winced and clutched his head as the sound of someone banging on his door, along with the constant beeping of his alarm clock, made his headache grow worse. "Carlos!" It was Mrs. Knight. Carlos rolled his eyes, ___no surprise there. _She kept on banging at his door. He wanted to reply to her but his throat hurt so badly to the point where he could barely speak, much less yell. "Get up! You have to get ready for school!"

After what seemed like minutes, the banging on his door stopped. Carlos sat up on his bed, ignoring the pain in his head of course. He quickly pushed his covers aside and looked around the room he shared with James. The pretty boy's bed was empty. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, taking small baby steps towards the door. Luckily, the bathroom wasn't too far from his room.

Once he was finished in the bathroom, he made his way to the living room, where he saw his boyfriend for about six months, Kendall, and his two best friends, James and Logan, sitting with Katie, Kendall's younger sister. Mrs. Knight stood in front of the stove, cooking breakfast for the four teenagers.

"Well, nice of you to join us, Carlos." Logan said with his eyes glued to the newspaper in front of him. He didn't even bother to look up at Carlos.

Carlos didn't say anything back and slowly walked over to the table, taking a seat next to James. He rested his elbows on the table and buried his head in his hands. He closed his eyes, hoping that would get rid of his splitting headache. Somehow. But, of course, it didn't.

"Hey!" James laughed as he got a look at the Latino's face. "You look like Rudolph, the Red Nose reindeer."

Carlos gave James a death glare. ___If only looks could kill..._ He thought while glaring daggers at James.

Logan glared at the brunette sitting before him before he turned his attention back to Carlos. "Are you okay, Carlos?" Logan asked, concerned. "You don't look so good."

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus," Carlos said weakly.

Carlos looked up when he felt a cool hand on his forehead to see his boyfriend standing next to him. The blond frowned and passed his other hand to his own forehead, comparing their temperatures. "Carlos, you're burning up." The second Kendall removed his hand from Carlos' forehead, the Latino put his own hand there.

"I'm going to get the thermometer." Mrs. Knight said, putting a plate of pancakes on the table before she left the room. Once she returned with a small white stick in her hands, she walked right up to Carlos. The Latino opened his mouth and she placed the thermometer underneath his tongue. A few minutes had went by before the device started beeping. Mrs. Knight pulled it out of Carlos' mouth and looked at it. "A hundred and three?" Her eyes widened and she turned her attention to the sick Latino. "It looks to me like you have the flu, Carlos."

Carlos groaned and buried his head in his hands. He didn't bother to say anything."There is no way I'm letting you go to school today," said Mrs. Knight.

"I'm fine, Mama Knight!" Carlos protested, groaning as the pain in his throat grew worse.

"No you're not," Mrs. Knight argued. ___He sure can be a stubborn one, even with a fever of a hundred and three._ "You're going right back to bed."

"I'm not going either," Kendall said, which caused Mrs. Knight to look at him, skeptical. "What? You and Katie are going away for the weekend so who else is going to take care of Carlos."

"Kendall, Katie and I are not leaving until after school is over so yeah, you're going," Mrs. Knight said. "You don't have to go to the studio today but you're going to school. Your education is important. End of story." With that, she reached over for the phone. "I'm going to call up and tell your teacher Carlos is sick and won't be in today."

After his mother left, Kendall turned his attention to the Latino. "Alrighty, back to bed you go." He hooked one arm beneath the smaller boy's knees and the other across his back and lifted him up, which caused Carlos to look at him.

"I can walk, you know," Carlos argued and looked up at the blonde with an irritated look all over his face.

Kendall smirked. "I know," he answered back with a smirk, "I just like having you in my arms." He turned to his other two friends. "I'm going to put him back to bed. I'll be right back."

James and Logan looked up at him and they both nodded. "Okay," said James, turning back to his breakfast.

"Okay," Logan said before he turned his attention to the Latino. "I'll see you later, Carlos. Feel better."

Carlos mumbled a, "thanks," before Kendall turned around on his heel and left the kitchen, carrying Carlos to his and James' bedroom. The Latino tucked his head into the crook of the blond's neck and closed his eyes. Once Kendall entered the room he was heading for, he gently laid Carlos on the bed and covered him with his sheets.

"You need anything else?" Kendall asked, sitting on the bed next to his sick boyfriend.

Carlos' throat was bothering him too much to answer verbally so he just shook his head instead.

Kendall leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head. He began to ran his hands gently through Carlos' short black hair as he smiled down at him. "You should probably try to get some sleep. I have to get going now but I'll be back before you know. I love you, Carlos."

A big smile appeared on Carlos' face with Kendall's words and he couldn't help but blush. It was nice to hear Kendall say he loves him. Growing up, Carlos never really did feel loved. His mother was always very neglectful. When Carlos was just three years old, his mother tried to kill him by trying to drown him in a bath tub. Luckily for Carlos, his father had gotten off from work early that day and caught her, thus saving his son's life. After that, Mrs. Garcia abandoned Carlos and his father and neither of them had heard from her since.

After pressing another gentle kiss to Carlos' feverish forehead, Kendall stood up and left the room, leaving the younger boy alone.

There were a lot of things Carlos had been deprived of in life and feeling loved was one of them. After everything that happened with his mother, Carlos became very careful with his heart and refused to let anyone get too close. If he did, he was sure he would have ended up with a broken heart. But he knew that Kendall truly did love him and would never desert him, like his mother did so long ago.

With a big smile plastered on the Latino's face, he rolled over on his bed and closed his eyes, instantly falling deep asleep.

-xxx-

School seemed to drag for Kendall. He only goes for about four hours a day and those four hours seemed to be the longest four hours of his life. And the fact that his boyfriend was sick only made it worse.

He didn't particularly want to go to school. He couldn't even focus. The only thing on his mind was Carlos. He would much rather be upstairs in the apartment, taking care of Carlos then stuck in that small classroom, learning about stuff he could care less about.

___Come on, how much longer till the bell rings?_ Kendall asked himself, not once taking his eyes off the clock, hanging on the wall. ___Is this day ever going to end?_Kendall buried his head in his hands and shook his head a few times. ___Why did my mom have to make me go to school today? I should be up there taking care of Carlos, not here._Kendall let out a loud groan and rolled his eyes.

"Kendall," Miss Collins voice called out. That snapped Kendall back to reality. "I hope I'm not boring you. We have a big test coming up and it could determine thirty percent of your grade."

"Sorry, Miss Collins," Kendall politely said.

After Kendall's reply, Miss Collins went back to teaching her lesson. But, Kendall was not listening to her. His mind was focused on his sick boyfriend, who was, more then likely, fast asleep upstairs in the apartment. But that still didn't stop Kendall from wanting to go up there and just hold Carlos in his arms as the small boy slept. Heck, he'd be willing to stay up all night and watch Carlos as he slept. To Kendall, there wasn't anything more perfect then Carlos sleeping. Carlos was more angelic and precious than any child was he was asleep.

"Dude," James whispered, catching Kendall by surprise. Kendall looked over at him, irritated. "Would you just chill? Carlos isn't going anywhere. He'll still be there when we get out."

Just as Kendall was about to reply, the bell rang, signaling the school day had finally come to an end. ___Finally!_ Kendall quickly gathered his things and stood up. ___I'm coming Carlos. Hang tight, I'll be there before you know it. __He sprinted out of the classroom and up to the apartment before anyone else could. _

Before he knew it, Kendall was standing right in front of Apartment 2J. He wasted no time in pushing the door open, to reveal his mother sitting on the couch reading a book. Mrs. Knight looked up when she heard the door close and smiled when she saw her son standing in the doorway. She closed her book and stood, making her way over to Kendall.

"Hey, sweetheart," she greeted him. "How was school today?"

Kendall took his bag off his shoulder and placed it on the ground next to him. "Boring!" He answered. "School is school and you know school is always boring, mom." He paused for a minute before he continued. "Is Carlos asleep?"

"Yep." Mrs. Knight nodded. "He's fast asleep on the couch."

Both Kendall and his mother heard the door open and they looked over to see Katie enter. She also looked up to meet her brothers eyes. "You know, big brother, you were so quick on leaving today that James and Logan were looking for you and of course, you were nowhere to be found. They wanted to tell you they're going out today and they'll be back later on tonight." She said.

Kendall nodded but didn't say anything. Mrs. Knight looked over at her daughter. "Katie, you need to finish getting ready. We have to get going."

"Yes, mother," Katie replied, rolling her eyed. She turned around and walked away, disappearing into the room she shared with her mother.

Mrs. Knight turned around to look at her son. "I'm gonna finish getting ready. Carlos is fast asleep on the couch with Blizzard." She said before leaving the room.

Kendall walked over towards the living room, where he saw his lover fast asleep with his cat, Blizzard. Carlos was laying on his side, his head propped up on the armrest of the couch; Blizzard was laying in front of him, curled up into a ball.

Blizzard was an all white cat that Kendall had adopted from the Last Chance Animal Rescue for Carlos as a birthday gift. Carlos first saw him at a fair that Big Time Rush had performed at and fell in love with the small creature, who seemed to like him back. Once they learned Blizzard would be put down if he wasn't adopted, Carlos begged Kendall to adopt Blizzard. Kendall wasn't too keen with it at first but eventually gave in. For some strange reason, he could never seem to say no to Carlos.

Kendall smiled as he knelt down and started to gently run his hand through Carlos' hair. "Carlos," he spoke quietly just in case the Latino's head was still bothering him.

Carlos stirred at the sound of his name being called before he groggily opened his eyes. He beamed when his eyes fell upon Kendall. "You're home."

Kendall smiled and nodded. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Just as crappy as this morning." Carlos replied, chuckling. "How was school today?"

"Just as crappy as always." Kendall laughed also. "Sit up." Carlos did so, nearly knocking Blizzard off of the couch. Kendall took a seat next to him and Carlos proceeded to rest his head on Kendall's chest. Blizzard climbed onto Carlos' lap and laid down, resting his head on Carlos' stomach. Kendall wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and gently kissed his hair. "I think I have something that might cheer you up."

Carlos looked up at Kendall and smiled at his boyfriend, "just having you here is enough to make me happy." Kendall smiled and pressed a gentle kiss into his hair again. "But what do you have?"

"Just let go of me for a second. It's in my bookbag." Carlos allowed Kendall to stand up. Kendall made his way over to where he had dropped his schoolbag and started digging through it, looking for something. Once he found what he was looking for, he made his back over to the couch. He sat back down and wrapped an arm around Carlos.

Carlos' eyes widened when he saw what Kendall had in his hand. "No way!" He snatched the DVD case from Kendall's hand. "This is Zoroark: Master of Illusion in Japanese-"

"With English subtitles..." Kendall smiled.

Carlos looked up at Kendall in disbelief, "how did you?-"

The blond smirked, "I have my ways." He then stood up again and made his way over towards the TV and DVD player. Once he had the DVD loaded in the DVD in the DVD player, he took a seat next to Carlos and grabbed the remote and played the DVD. Carlos smiled at his boyfriend and rested his head on the blond's chest.

During the opening credits of the movie, Mrs. Knight and Katie came out to the living room. Kendall pressed the pause button and looked up when he saw Mrs. Knight approach him and Carlos, Katie was close behind her. "We're leaving now. If we wait too much longer, we're going to hit traffic." Both Kendall and Carlos nodded. "We'll be back Sunday night. Are you sure you guys are going to be okay until then?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. His mother tends to worry a bit more then she should. Kendall is a big boy and he can take care of both himself and Carlos. "Yes, mom. We'll be fine."

Mrs. Knight leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Kendall's head. She then turned her attention to the Latino and placed a motherly kiss on the top of his head as well. "I'll see the both of you on Sunday too. Feel better, Carlos."

"Thanks, Mama Knight," replied Carlos, smiling up at the woman who had always been like a mother to him.

With that, Mrs. Knight and Katie left the apartment, leaving the happy couple alone. Kendall pressed the play button on the remote and the movie began to play

-xxx-

A couple of hours had passed and the young couple had eaten (Well, Kendall mainly; Carlos had two bites of the soup Kendall made for him and declared he wasn't hungry) and were now in the middle of watching their second movie.

Kendall was sitting upright while Carlos was fast asleep and had his head resting in his boyfriend's lap, the blond running his fingers through the Latino's hair.

It was just after eight thirty and soon, after the movie ended, Kendall would put his sick boyfriend to bed. Mrs. Knight had called around seven thirty to check up on Kendall and see how Carlos was feeling. Kendall told her Carlos was asleep but it didn't appear to him that Carlos was feeling any better. James and Logan went out after school and still hadn't come back.

Kendall looked down at Carlos and saw the Latin teen was awake. "Hey," Kendall called out to him and when Carlos looked up at him, he smiled. But the look on Carlos' face made his heart drop. The Latino was upset, there was no mistaking that. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Carlos lied. "I'm fine."

"Babe, come on," Kendall argued, "I know when you're upset. If there's something bothering you, talk to me."

Carlos sat up and his back facing the blond. Kendall put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, trying to get him to talk to him. "I had a bad dream." Carlos said, turning to face the blond."My mom came to LA and tried to kill me." When those words escaped his mouth, Carlos started to cry.

"Oh baby," Kendall said, instantly enveloping Carlos in his arms as the latter cried.

The Latino pushed Kendall away and couldn't make eye contact. "Why do you love me, Kendall?" That question shocked Kendall. Carlos continued, "what's so great about me? Look at me. My own mother doesn't even love me. Why would you?" Some more tears came out of Carlos' eyes. "What did I do to deserve you?"

The blond reached up and cupped Carlos' cheek, causing him to look up at his boyfriend. He brought Carlos' face up towards his own until their lips met. "Your mother," Kendall said between kisses, "was an fool, Carlos." Kendall placed a kiss on Carlos' forehead. Carlos smiled. "You're beautiful inside and out and that's why I love you."

"Prove it to me then, Kendall." Carlos said, looking up at Kendall.

Kendall didn't even ask what he meant by that. He knew what Carlos meant. "Are you sure you're ready for this." Kendall took Carlos' hand in his own, thumb running over Carlos' knuckles.

Carlos nodded. "I'm sure. Kendall. I've never been so sure in my life." Kendall gently placed a kiss on the back of Carlos' hand. Carlos smiled at the action.. "I love you too, Kendall. I know I'm ready for this."

Kendall smiled and stood up. He then picked Carlos up and carried him off to their shared bedroom, closing the door behind him.

-xxx-

Carlos woke up the next morning to the sunlight shinning on his face.

He noticed that his headache had disappeared. His throat still hurt but he was grateful that his headache was gone. Kendall laid behind Carlos with his arm draped over Carlos' body. Carlos smiled and laced his fingers with Kendall's, the events of the previous night came back to him and he smiled.

Carlos' eyes fell over on the bed in front where James and Logan laid. Logan was curled into James' arms wide awake while the brunette was fast asleep. Logan smiled at Carlos, "good morning," he said quietly, not to wake up James and Kendall. "Feeling any better?"

Carlos smiled and nodded. "My headache's gone. Still have the sore throat but yep, I'm feeling a lot better then I did yesterday. What did you and James do last night?"

"Went out to dinner then to the movies." Logan smiled.

Carlos nodded and tried to remove Kendall's arm but found Kendall's grip on him tightened on him. He heard Kendall laugh from behind him. "Going somewhere?"

The Latino smiled and turned his head the best so he could look at the boy laying behind him. "No?"

"Good, because I want to lay like this all day." Kendall smiled and placed a kiss to the back of Carlos' head. Carlos turned over in Kendall's arm so he was facing the blond. "Last night was amazing." He kissed Carlos' forehead. "I love you so much.

Carlos smiled. "I love you too, Kendall."

The blonde put his on Carlos' forehead. "You don't have a temperature anymore so I'm guessing your fever has broken and you're going to get better soon."

The Latino smiled, "awesome." Carlos said and kissed Kendall quickly. "I'm still very thankful to that flu bug though."


End file.
